Crush
by ShantiEvilRegal
Summary: This is a story about 2 WWE superstars who are having a rough time with their personal lives amd their careers. One of them has a made a bad reputation backstage due to his actions and the other is a diva is being misused by the company for quite some tim


This is a story about 2 WWE superstars who are having a rough time with their personal lives amd their careers. One of them has a made a bad reputation backstage due to his actions and the other is a diva is being misused by the company for quite some time now. The creative team decides that they want the to pair up hoping they can have some success. Not only do they have to become an "On Screen" Couple. They also have to travel together. This is a Randy Orton and Victoria story. Others will also be introduced through out the story too.So yeah this is basically my first story so be nice lol. Also I don't own any of the characters in here. Vince Mcmahon does.

**Chapter 1 - He likes her!?**

_1...2...3!!_

Candice Michelle's music begins to blast on the speakers as she jumps up and down in excitement of another win over one of her opponents. The crowd is cheering loudly as Victoria is "knocked out" in the middle of the ring.

_This is bullshit._

She thought as she began to sit up pretending to be hurt by Candice's spinning heel kick that put her down for the 3 count. When she is fully recovered, she stands up and looks around at the audience who continues to cheer for Candice as she makes her way to the locker room. With a sick feeling beginning to form in her stomach, Victoria follows behind her up the ramp.

As soon as she came through the curtains Victoria was face to face with Melina. Now on screen, these two seemed to be the best of friends but off screen.. it was totally the opposite. Melina looks at her and begins to chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Victoria began to rub her sore neck.

"look at you Lisa. 3 years ago you were holding this belt, but now you're just a nobody."

Melina gave Lisa a cocky grin as she looks at her Women's Championship belt. Lisa step a little closer to her. "You know Melina, maybe one day your ego will be bigger than that gap in the middle of your mouth." Melina's smirk quickly turned into a frown as her music begins to blast throughout the building. She clenches her fist like she was going to hit Lisa but instead she just marches out to the ring area to get ready for her match against Mickie James.

_Now... you're just a nobody._

Those words began to ring over and over again through out Lisa's ears. She _hated _Melina's guts. What made things even worse was that she and Melina were road partners. Vince thought it was a great idea that they would travel together since they were buddies on screen. Lisa couldn't stand going on the road with that woman. All she did was complain about everything and talk about herself. Feeling the need to talk to somebody, went inside of the locker room to get her cell phone. Since there was alot of noise from all of the other divas talking, she decided to step out in the hallway.

_ring...ring...ring.._

"...Hello?" A man's voice said on the other end

"Hey baby, it's me."

"Oh...what's up?"

"Nothing, I just got done with my match and I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Oh..."

_Oh? What's wrong? Why is he so quiet?_

"Alex what's wrong?"

"Nothing alright?" He replied back as if he was annoyed.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a caring wife and check on my husband." Lisa quickly shot back. After another moment of silence, she sighed into the phone. "Look...When I get back home we need to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what? Nothing's wrong!"

"Alex, I've been married to you almost 9 years. I can tell when something is bothering you!."

"Would you just give me a fuckin break lisa? Nothing is wrong!"

"You know what I don't have time for this...bye"

Before Alex could say anything else, she snapped her cellphone shut. Feeling as if the world was beginning to crash down on her she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Everything was going wrong for her. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be working with the wwe and her marriage has been on the rocks for the last couple of months. As she begins to think about the current events that are going on through out her life, Lisa lets a tear trickled down her cheek. Feeling the urge to take a nice hot shower, she started to walk down the hallway but runs into a tall man who's chest felt like a brick wall. Looking up to see who it was, her dark brown eyes locked with a pair of blue eyes. It was none other than Mr. Randy Orton.

"Dammit Randy what where the hell you are going!" Victoria shouted

"Get a fuckin seeing eye dog..." Randy says before walking past Victoria to continue to make his way down to his locker.

Victoria's POV

_Randy Orton. Lady's love him but I don't. One of the biggest self centered assholes to ever step into the business. On top of that he nothing but a spoiled little brat. When he doesn't get his way, he trashes hotel rooms and when the ladies don't give him some, he would go and used the bathroom in their gym bags. It went all the way back in OVW. With him being one of my trainers it gave him plenty of oppurtunities to try and make a pass at me and Every single time, I would turn him down. One day he got fed up with it and he finally decided to quit. Ugh I cannot stand him_!

Randy's P.O.V.

_Gosh that woman is so hot! I don't know why she won't give me the time of day. I'm the lady Killer Randy Orton! Any straight woman wouldn't pass a chance on me. It's true I use women as object but Lisa is different. She is mature and independent. She isn't like any of these other broads around here. I've had a crush on her ever since I laid eyes on her in OVW. It died down once she left but when I saw her later on in the WWE it all came back_.

Randy walks through the door and finds his good friend John Cena sitting down in a chair listening to music on his Ipod. John sees Randy come in and takes off his head phones.

"Yo coach came by and said that he wants to see you in his office later on.

"Alright then I'll go see him later on." Randy says. A smirk then begins to creep across his face. John looks at him in slight confusion.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I just ran into Lisa in the hallway." Randy said as he began to unlace his boots. John chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"What?" Randy said when he saw his friend.

"Why Don't you just ask her out?"

"Because she'll say no."

John was the only one that new why Randy would be mean to Victoria because he liked her. All the other boys thought that he was just being his usual self. A jackass.

"H'mmm I wonder why?" John says sarcastically as he puts his hand on his chin. He then snaps his finger as if he thought of a reason. "Maybe it's because you're always an asshole to her!"

"Ha Ha Ha...Very funny. Look I'm a ladies man okay? Right now I'm just exploring my options. When I'm ready to settle down, I'll ask Lisa out again."

John got up and walked over to Randy "Well let me tell you something My friend. When you are ready to ask her out, what makes you think that that she will say yes? My point is Orton, If you keep playing this game and keep on being a jackass, Lisa is going to get fed up and not give you a chance at all. So my advice is to start being nice to her." John grabbed his hat and put it on his head. "Besides, she just might kick your ass one day." John smile and walked out of the locker room leaving Orton in the locker room alone to think about the advice that his friend just offered.


End file.
